


It's Fine

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam gets hurt, with over protective Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

What had started as a routine hunt ended up being a disaster. By the time they’d rolled into town they were sure they were hunting werewolves, the trail of dead bodies with missing hearts were clues enough. By the time they crashed into the “packs” house, silver knives ready, they’d realized it wasn’t werewolves at all, they were humans.

They split as 7 men charged at them, running into the dining room Sam turned to see he was up against 5 of them, he started desperately trying to slash them with his knife before he got knocked over and his knife was flung in some direction who knows where.

Getting up he started throwing punches, trying to evade those thrown at him but he was winded and starting to get tired. 3 men down and he was getting sloppy, he tried searching for Dean but could only hear a series of crashes from another room.

He grabbed the chair in the dining room and started swinging it, hearing grunts of pain before he was left standing alone in the room with what remained of the chair.

He looked up to see Dean and breathed a sigh of relief, he looked a little worse for wear but he was okay. Just then he saw Deans eyes widen and heard a shout before he felt blinding pain in his back.

He fell to the floor and looked on as Dean ran towards the guy standing with a knife dripping his blood. The fight was quick, Sam barely registering the look of murder in his brothers eyes.

Blood was pouring from the wound and he hissed in pain as he pressed his hand harder against it. Before he knew it hands were grabbing him, but before he could fight Dean came into view, ripping part of his shirt and holding it against the wound.

Then Dean was standing up, brusquely saying “Stay here I’m going to check for any supplies, see if we can get you patched up”. He tried to ignore the tears unshed in Deans eyes.

In the next moment Dean was back with antiseptic as well as a needle and thread.

Sam started to protest and tried to stand up before Dean pushed him back down.

“Dude c’mon I’ve been through worse, can we just go home?” Sam was tired, he needed a bath, a hot meal and a long sleep.

“No, not with you bleeding like this, I don’t want you getting blood all over my baby”

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored how Dean’s voice cracked as he’d said that. He hissed as antiseptic was put on the wound and kept as still as he could while Dean was patching him up and if Dean brushed his fingers across the other scar on his back, the one they don’t talk about, well that was none of his business.

Just as Dean finished up the stitching, Sam caught a movement in the corner of his eye and saw one of the guys starting to get to his feet.

Before Sam could say a word Dean was on his feet and walking towards the man, he grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt before flinging him into the living room.

Sam started to get up and he heard the sounds of Dean punching the guy, turning the corner Dean glanced up at him before moving off of the guy, giving him a kick to the gut as he whispered “That’s what you get for hurting my little brother”.

Dean strode to Sam grabbing his right arm and putting it over his shoulders to support most of his weight. “C’mon Sammy, lets go home”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me a prompt feel free to message me [here](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
